thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marsha Dillard V.S. Chica Kahn
Marsha Dillard and Chica Kahn face-off in an Epic Crap Battle of History. Lyrics Epic Crap Battles of History! Marsha Dillard! V.S. Chica Kahn! Begin! ''Kahn: Let me guess, you're here to fuck Well we can stand in Bitch Puddin's room here and buck Cause I'm all squirt, I got all day To spit mean words in this dumb hoe's face (oh my Kahn) You'll die a virgin girl, who you think you fuckin' with? It's Chica Kahn and I'm the hottest thing since Sindel, Bitch I'm getting lifted on that big dick, get that pussy fucked up You getting lifted on that tree, get that body hung up Had enough? It's my habit, when I grab the mic I fuck it You can say this rap is like my fucking son because I killed it! Dillard: Whores, forgive me for the shit I speak I know the voices of the bitches tell me turn the other cheek But I'm about to rip this stupid bitch's clit out through her teeth Wish you the best of luck, call me Marsha Rapping Queen When it comes these bitches, I can make them faint Cause I only get down on my knees when it's time to clean I come to all men's aid when they're tired of you Cause I'm the cleanest of queens, you're the nastiest beads, funny My damn self taught me things poor Jaylin wouldn't teach ya Your cleanest calling was a call from Oxicleaner You gotta die for something Chica, just picture your epitaph "Had Outworld watching chose to show them all her asshole" Kahn: Nice pole (ooooh, shit), bitch, pun intended You're a hoe-working Hooter that makes every man get neutered But when I don't get a good tip I can hashtag fuck with it If Charles's in your corner hoe you need better management Dillard:'' Do not take my man's name in vain! You fucking skank Your manager's fucking you to the skanky-wanky bank Go out and get a talent, don't just put shit in your crotch Keep your clit up in the damn Outworld, don't come near U.S.! Trivia * Chica states that Marsha will die a virgin because she's yet to have sexual relations with Charles. * Chica says how she's as hot as her grandmother, Sindel, and references her song before she died "Bitch, I'm Sindella". * Chica references how Marsha's father was hung to death as a punishment during his time in the mental institution. * Marsha calls * Marsha makes fun of Chica's "daddy issues" as she says that she was able to teach herself life lessons without parents while Chica had her own father but he hates her. * Chica references Marsha's mother being a stripper when she says, "Nice pole," saying that by working at Hooters Marsha is on her way to being just like her mom. * Chica calls Marsha ugly by saying she gets every man neutered. Chica uses a double entendre saying that when she doesn't get a good tip she can fuck with it, meaning when Chica doesn't get a good penis tip she's fine with it while when Marsha doesn't get a good tip from serving food she gets angry. * Marsha says "U.S." as "us," saying Chica needs to stay in her lane in Outworld and not come near Earthrealm's United States.